


Thessi Tru Kona

by BrassOctopi



Series: modernized mythology [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: Some things are only seen by those closest to you.





	Thessi Tru Kona

They asked me at your funeral if it had been worth it

If all the lies and tricks and games, all the hours of disappointment

were worth the seconds of laughter

In my narcissistic youth, I believed

that we were invincible, the blood of champions running

in our ordinary veins. You were a god of alabaster marble

I was a goddess made of homespun wool

that you handled like the most precious silk

They never saw you as I did, smiling gently in the middle of the night

with your arms wrapped around my frame, hiding me from the world

As often as they said you would destroy me, you knew

that I had the power to bring you low with a single word

and that you would destroy nations before laying a hand on me

you were never my poison, beloved

I was your antidote

**Author's Note:**

> "Thessi Tru Kona" is (bad) Old West Norse for "this faithful/true wife".


End file.
